1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a submersible floatation structure, having adjustable buoyancy which is useful as buoyant pool and swim related equipment and in the construction of such equipment. A more limited aspect of this invention relates to the use of such a structure in the construction of buoyant devices such as buoyant chairs, rafts, life preservers and the like which are of light-weight construction, and which can be used by swimmers as a means to either float upon the surface of water in a comfortable upright, seated, reclining or lounging position, or to support a person in a partially or completely submerged position. Still another limited aspect of this invention relates to the use of such a submersible floatation structure in the construction of durable and light weight floats, buoys, shipboard life saving equipment, and submersible underwater play equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of buoyant devices, such as chairs, rafts, floats, buoys and the like have been proposed for use in water. These devices have been used to support a person in the water, or for other purposes which require a floatation capacity. In each instance, such devices usually employed various types of buoyant sections which provide the floatation capacity. These buoyant sections are usually constructed of lighter-than-water materials such as styrofoam, cork, balsa wood and the like, and air-inflatable flexible materials, such as rubber structures.
While such devices are in wide use, they have several inherent disadvantages which are chiefly associated with the characteristics of the buoyant sections. For example, those devices employing air inflatable pontoons as the buoyant sections are unreliable from the safety standpoint, because the pontoons are easily punctured and are subject to tears and abrasions from rough surfaces. Further, these air-inflatable pontoons are difficult to repair, especially when torn along a seam.
Those devices employing air inflatable pontoons as the buoyant section also are not suitable for use on land, and indeed are often required to be tied down; because their light weight renders them easily blown about by the wind. Further, when such air-inflatable pontoons are used as the buoyant sections of buoyant chairs, such chairs lack sufficient strength to support a person on land. Accordingly, these chairs can only be used in the water and cannot be used as stationary furniture on decks, docks, beaches or at pool-side.
Conventional buoyant devices having air-inflatable pontoons are also difficult to store unless the air is removed. However, air removal and replacement is difficult and time consuming.
Conventional buoyant devices having lighter-than-water pontoons as the buoyant sections obviate at least one of the disadvantages of the devices having air-inflatable pontoons, that is, the tendency to puncture. But these devices also suffer from a number of inherent disadvantages. For example, conventional devices often used pontoons constructed of styrofoam as the buoyant section, which is subject to chipping and peeling. This leaves an undesirable residue in pools, skimmers, filters and drains, which often clogs pool filters, and can result in unnecessary pool maintenance expenses. Further, these devices are not durable and are of very light weight, and thus are subject to being blown away by the wind when used on land. Therefore, these devices are designed for limited use in water only, and cannot be kept on land or on ship board unless tied down or maintained in an indoor environment. When lighter-than-water pontoons are used as the buoyant section of buoyant chair-like devices, these devices cannot be used on ship board or land as stationary furniture because of the non-durable construction and because of their light weight.
In conventional buoyant devices having pontoons made of cork, foam, kapok, fiber glass, or balsa wood, the pontoons must be covered with fabric, coated cloth or plastic. These pontoons are expensive, and the pontoon coverings are susceptible to mildew, fungus and other forms of deterioration.
Another disadvantage of conventional buoyant devices results from their frame construction. For example, most conventional buoyant chairlike devices, rafts and the like have rigid frames which are constructed of aluminum, stainless steel, and the like, which connect air-inflatable or lighter-than-water pontoons and body supporting sections together to form an integral unit. In such conventional buoyant devices, the quantity of metal framing is kept to a minimum, because the metal reduces the overall buoyancy of the device. However, such minimized quantities of metal also reduce the overall strength and durability of the devices making them practically useless as stationary furniture for use on land or aboard ships. However, even the small quantity of metal framing contained in such conventional devices is subject to rust and corrosion when subjected to water, which shortens the useful life of the device, and which also requires increased maintainance efforts.
The increasing numbers of swimming pools and individuals participating in swimming activities have resulted in an unfilled demand for submersible floatation swimming equipment that can be efficiently used both on and under the surface of water. Commercially available water sports equipment presently falls into the distinct classes of either surface or underwater equipment. Surface swimmers have available to them many types of such equipment for activities which include water polo, basketball and the like. However, while there are many types of functional equipment for underwater swimmers, such as goggles, flippers, general scuba gear and the like, there are no submersible game devices specifically designed for underwater swimmers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a submersible floatation structure which obviates the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional buoyant devices.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a submersible floatation structure which can be used in the construction of selectably submersible and buoyant devices that can be used on the surface of the water, under the water and on beaches, decks, docks, at poolside, and the like, as stationary furniture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a submersible floatation structure which can be used in the construction of buoyant devices such as life preservers, buoys, floats, buoyant chairs, rafts and the like which are capable of withstanding rough handling, abnormal stresses and strains, and which are resistant to rust, corrosion, mildew, fungus and other forms of deterioration.
It is yet another object of this invention, to provide a submersible floatation structure which can be used in the construction of water play equipment for use both, on and under the surface of the water, and which has means for adjusting the buoyancy of such equipment so that they can be partially submerged, sunk to the bottom, or suspended somewhere there between.
It is an object of this invention to provide a buoyant chair-like device of light-weight, one-piece, rigid structure which is capable of withstanding rough handling, abnormal stresses and strains, and which resists rust, corrosion and other deterioration.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a buoyant chair-like device having adjustable buoyancy such that the device can float on the surface of the water with a person therein, or such that the person can be supported in a partially or completely submerged position.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a buoyant chair-like device which is particularly strong and durable, and which is highly resistant to leaks resulting from punctures, tears, and abrasions.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a buoyant chair-like device which requires a minimum of protection from the elements when not in use; which is easy to clean; and which is economical to manufacture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a buoyant chair-like device which can be used in water, and which can also be used as stationary furniture for use on a dock, deck, beach or at poolside.
Other and further objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, claims and drawings.